Midna
Midna is the name of a planet in the Milky Way galaxy, close to the same star system of New Gallifrey (as both planet's as faintly visible from each other). It is an ancient world with a deeply dark and troubled past, and was first introduced in the last story arc of ATCU. Mapp was led to Midna through a series of unexplained coincidences where he discovered that the world was once lush and tropical but became poisoned by his own people when they turned it into an industrialised military site, and proceeded to use all of its natural resources in the construction of weapons and technology which would later be used in the Last Great Time War. Ancient Midna After Susie was resurrected by unknown forces and ultimately adopted a more evil persona, Mapp was forced to take up arms against the powerful followers she was gathering. He felt guided to Midna after witnessing Susie illustrate her new strength by destroying a system of small moons and using their debris to craft herself a new world in the eye of a blood-red nebula, which she dubbed 'New Gallifrey'. Mapp landed and discovered an immediately hazardous terrain, complete with smouldering ruins, toxic rivers and an unpredictable radioactive climate. He sheltered the Cantina within a large abandoned warehouse and was sought out by a pair of 'ghosts', who seemed to blame him for the current condition of Midna. They explained to him that the Time Lords came to their tropical world and stamped over their exotic wilderness with industry and construction, thereby killing the natural flora and fauna present for their own mutual, selfish lust for power. As Mapp was distracted by this somewhat personal revelation, Susie had become the 'Empress' and was constructing herself a new empire in the name of The Chosen using New Gallifrey as her new homeworld. Mapp, ignorant to the plea's of the ghosts, broke into several hidden cache's and transformed the Cantina into a makeshift warship. This was the last time anyone heard anything from Mapp for roughly 50 years, an era which saw the construction of The Triangle and the rise of its resistance. Present Day Midna 50 years passed until anyone came to Midna again. By this time an ice age had befallen the entire planet, burying all of the Gallifreyan ruins beneath a thick coat of mountainous ice. The ice age was speculated to have been caused as a direct consequence of the planet's previous condition, and that the fumes that had poisoned Midna had prompted a violent climate change to occur. The Gauntlett Further Information:- The Gauntlett The Gauntlett was buried alive under the ice of Midna following its confrontation with the Cantina during the first Battle of The Impossible System (and the Cantina itself was subsequently sealed within The Void). It is unexplained how WP and her sister Myn became present aboard the evil ship, but they were both in stasis for the fifty long years which followed. WP woke up alone and was unable to revive her sister without causing severe brain damage, and so spent several days trapped under the ice (originally believing the Gauntlett to be the Cantina). It wasn't until Tey, Rick and Rik arrived that she made contact with the outside world and discovered the dark horrors which had coiled around the galaxies as she slept. This was also when she realised that the ship wasn't hers, and was actually its darker twin. After Greg inadvertantly fed power into the Gauntlett through the Eye, it regenerated itself, broke up through the ice plains and left Midna to continue on with its mission of genocide, hunt down the Cantina and ultimately discover the source of the Eye and its power. CJ's Colony In Season Two, CJ has settled on Midna in a small colony that she and Mapp set up together in the years proceeding his second disappearence. Accepting immediately this time that the Cantina would not be returning for a while, CJ expanded the colony in her name (thereby creating an unofficial settlement hidden away from the eyes of the Triangle)and established a smuggler and trade route. CJ also set up a Stargate (provided by Mapp through unknown means before he left) prototype in the case that Mapp's return would be without the Cantina itself. After five years of waiting, it turned out that her hunch was right. Elle carried a human version of Mapp through the gate, but he was wounded (after being shot during their escape from Earth) and suffered incredible amnesia. After several days of safety within the confines of the colony, it was attacked by hired mercenaries however and WP was captured. CJ, Mapp, Elle and Ben managed to escape almost entirely unharmed, but at the cost of the colony's destruction. The four, recognising that their attackers used shuttles to flee up into the Midnian mountains, followed the trail and prepared to unleash a revenge attack. The Secret Rebel Base In the mountains a hidden research base was uncovered, developed by an anonymous figure known only as 'The Leader'. It was his personal hatred of CJ, as well as the return of Mapp, which prompted him to order the mercenary attack on the Colony. It was revealed that the Leader had visited the original Time Lord homeworld and recaptured some of Draygon's lost biological experiments (which she created during her 50-year imprisonment there) before she became Empress of The Triangle. The mountain base was built for several reasons; *To keep a close eye on the Cantina's previous crewmembers who had settled in the Colony under CJ's leadership. *To complete Draygon's biological weapons, having transported them covertly from Gallifrey. *To unearth the ruins of ancient Midna, and locate the weapons that the Time Lords were building during the Time War. *To await Mapp's return and capture him, or potentially another living Time Lord specimen, so that a Gallifreyan imprint could be manipulated and old technology could be hypothetically reactivated. It turned out that WP, having absorbed much of Myn's consciousness in the climax of Season One, had been re-transformed into a Time Lord and so the Leader had a being through which he could test all of the ancient weapons. With WP's consciousness now secondary, supressed by the stronger consciousness of her sister, Myn was forced to partake in the Leader's cruel experiments (wherein which many imprisoned colonists were murdered during weapon tests). During one experiment which was an attempt to lure out Myn's consciousness, her 'soul' instead managed to escape being flushed out and hid inside the systems of the base's central mainframe, thereby becoming a virus. From there she was able to create havoc, reducing much of the base to ruin after detonating the hydrogen generators at the foot of the mountain. This created an opportunity for CJ, Mapp and the other infiltrators as the base was quickly emptying and they made their way to the Leader. Category:Universe Category:Planets